<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>once before by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687931">once before</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vinland Saga (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Brother Incest, Dialogue Light, First Time, Heavy Petting, M/M, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle, there's still something to be worked out, wordlessly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atli/Torgrim (Vinland Saga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>once before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thinking a little more about their first time in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205237">once and again.</a> Still @vincestsaga on twitter for more brocontent 👍</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night falls, and they're together as they always are. His brother kisses him in the dark for a while, and nothing about it feels wrong. His lips are soft and warm. Everything is soft and warm. There's no awkwardness to it, either. Atli doesn't need the light to follow Torgrim's movements. He feels the hand on the back of his neck before it touches him, and he knows before his fingers are in Torgrim's hair that Torgrim senses them coming. When they're this close together they might as well be one man.</p><p>The closest thing to wrong is his bewilderment at how easy this is. His brother's hot breath is mingling with his in the tiny space between them. The hand pressing against the small of his back belongs to his brother. The tongue in his mouth, the cock he can feel rigid against his belly, the softness of his broad chest that gives way to hard muscle. There's never been a time when Atli didn't know they existed. They just never meant much to him. And now they're <em>good.</em> They're all he can think about.</p><p>Their kiss this afternoon—if it was a kiss—that was confusing. The high after a battle is closer to intoxication than anything else. This is sobering up.</p><p>"Think we've gone crazy?" Atli can hear the slight furrow in Torgrim's brow.</p><p>He tries to keep his voice low and even. "Don't feel like it."</p><p>"Yeah," Torgrim says. His lips brush against Atli's throat, and his beard is long enough that it brushes too, instead of scraping. "Funny how people talk about it."</p><p>Both hands in his brother's hair now, all Atli can do is lift his chin. They don't need to speak. Torgrim will feel him offering. Every inch of skin.</p><p>His brother usually goes first. When they were kids, it was Torgrim who would squish a new bug to see what color came out out, or dip a foot in to see if the water was warm enough for diving. Atli would follow. Never far behind, but never the one who thought of swimming first. He didn't need to test the water himself after Torgrim approved; their tastes are the same in just about everything, including water temperature. He'd strip off as soon as Torgrim started and jump right in after him. Especially if the other boys were there. If Torgrim turned around to see another boy in between the two of them, his expression would turn just a little sour. They'd dunk the boy under together—of course together, they're family—and Atli would force himself to keep pushing down until Torgrim decided it was enough, no matter how desperate the thrashing got. He couldn't let his brother down twice.</p><p>So Torgrim goes first. Right now Atli's mind is racing with things he could do <em>first.</em> Where he could guide his brother's mouth, with both hands on the back of his head. Where he could put his own lips. Everything he could be tasting—when Torgrim lets him. Once he's gone first.</p><p>Talking's the riskiest thing they could do right now. No one in Askeladd's band is ever really alone at night. What the tents do is trap heat and block out the rain and snow. They're a formality when it comes to sound. Snoring, farting, bitching about someone who did you wrong—everything spreads. The two of them don't need talking. Except that Atli wants to hear Torgrim groan, suddenly. Surely as long as he can keep quiet himself, as long as it's just one of them, no one could suspect anything.</p><p>Atli doesn't know if Torgrim does this, exactly, with his women. Dragging his lips across their skin, with his tongue darting out to trace the line of their pulse. But he does know what Torgrim likes, roughly. They've shared that much. A proper Norse girl who can enjoy herself in bed. The giggly type who's up for a little playing around, but knows when it's time to get down to business. Birthing hips, even though he has no intention of putting them to use. And tits big enough to bounce when she giggles.</p><p>Atli's never understood the point of birthing hips or huge tits on a woman who's not going to be birthing or nursing your children. He certainly doesn't have them himself. Torgrim's hairier than Atli's ever liked his women, and he doesn't have the kind of wrists a man can catch between the circle of his thumb and forefinger. Maybe Atli's preferences came about so they'd never have to compete. But they're here, and when his brother's hand closes around his wrist, Atli thinks about the beard rubbing his throat and the marks it must be leaving as it slips down beneath his collar, and he's the one who groans, loud enough for the whole band to hear.</p><p>When he feels teeth ghosting over the bulge in his throat, he knows Torgrim's making fun of him. For being loud and getting excited. He can't abide a woman who just lies there, Torgrim always says. Well, he's the one holding Atli down and teasing him. But this is how he is. He says nothing spoils a good fuck like a girl who doesn't know when to stop fooling around, when really he's always been the one who keeps playing long after it's funny.</p><p>Fine. Atli pulls his hand away and  races against the ground. Torgrim can try keeping quiet, then. He pushes up, grinding into the weight that Torgrim's angling over him, not quite on top but leaning. He doesn't have a woman's hips, but if Torgrim minds, it doesn't show in the way he presses back, one arm slipping round Atli's waist.</p><p>His brother likes wide hips, Atli notices, because those are the kind he can fuck hard. He's not half Torgrim's size the way people joke, but he doesn't have the same brawler's frame. The reason they never scuffled like other brothers is because the result is a foregone conclusion. Instead they turn their combined power on other people. Atli does his best to keep up. And this is the result. Nobody else knows Torgrim's body like he does. No woman's ever been able to meet him halfway, moving with him without having to think or plan. Skinny hips or no, he's never let himself fall behind.</p><p>When their lips meet for the third time, his hand is on the warm skin of Torgrim's thigh, and he knows this too. He knows how thick his brother's cock is before he touches it, because it's the same as his own. He runs the tips of his fingers up and down, and he doesn't need the soft grunt in his mouth to tell him when he's found Torgrim's favorite spot. He feels Torgrim's spine drawing up, storing tension, and when he rolls a knuckle across that same spot the arm around his waist tightens almost violently.</p><p>Serves him right. He can't make a sound now that everyone's heard Atli. The arm loosens by degrees, and when Atli feels a drop of precum roll onto his knuckle he smirks very deliberately into the kiss. Torgrim digs a fist into his back, telling him to shut up, and pulls him closer until their cocks are pressing together. With just enough room to keep stroking, Atli can feel his own fist through the fabric of their sleeping clothes. And when Torgrim's cock <em>twitches</em> in his hand he feels that, too, and his moan is only muffled by his brother's mouth.</p><p>When Torgrim doesn't react, Atli knows he's going to catch absolute hell over that for a month at least. He'll deal with it later. Right now his brother's fingers are spread wide across the small of his back, holding him up and holding him close. There's nothing in between them. Not now, not ever. His hand on Torgrim's cock might as well be on his own, the pleasure comes so immediately as he rubs and grinds his hips up.</p><p>Atli's first climax in his brother's arms is like nothing he's ever felt. Nobody's ever held him like this, while he comes for someone who means everything to him. It leaves him empty headed and trembling and his brother's strong arms are still there holding him up. For a few seconds—maybe more than a few—he's totally helpless. And Torgrim's above him, between him and the world, until he stops shaking and can sit his arse down on the ground while he keeps rubbing. When Torgrim's body goes rigid for a moment, Atli's ready with an arm around him and one sticky hand on his other side. He's never felt his brother this stunned before, and again, no words need to pass between them. They're sharing the same thought.</p><p>
  <em>It can <strong>be</strong> like that?</em>
</p><p>Torgrim's still shaking slightly when he bites Atli goodnight on the ear. He hasn't done that in a long time, not since they were small, but it's better than trying to speak. If anyone's still awake to hear, their voices'll be a dead giveaway.</p><p>Atli nips the tip of his nose back. Their faces were bare the last time they did this. There's a certain type of closeness that only children and lovers are allowed. They've crossed back into that territory, and it's not as children this time. For a second he's not sure if he should get up and move an inch away, the way they usually lie when it's warm enough. He wasn't planning any of this when he woke up this morning. Then Torgrim's arm pulls him in.</p><p>It's still so easy. As easy as touching himself. Nobody fits at his side like his big brother does. Nobody's ever made him feel like that. And there's no shame, because Torgrim feels the same way. Just the thrill of breaking a rule together and enjoying it. Keeping each other out of trouble, like always. If they can do this for each other, there's no reason to be bothered by anything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>